


Better Than Words

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jacksgap - Freeform, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't too impressed with Finn's declaration that "James" is his favorite member of 1D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> For context, you'll need to watch [this video on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX_lwbqQsOg), specifically starting at 5:48.
> 
> Title from the 1D song of the same name, because how could I not? ☺ Not Brit-picked.
> 
> Written for my bestie, **Jordan** , because he loves both Harry and Finn, and I love him. ♥

**

When Finn gets back to the flat that night, Harry's sitting on the couch and obviously waiting for him. Any other time, this would be a welcome sight, but Harry's arms are crossed over his chest and he looks torn between irritated and amused, which does not really bode well for Finn. Pausing in the doorway, he catches sight of the open laptop lying there incriminatingly on the table in front of Harry, and Finn immediately knows it's going to take some of his not inconsiderable charm to keep him out of trouble. He can just imagine how Harry reacted to the video today. 

Finn smiles and closes the door behind him. Harry can never resist him for long when he smiles no matter how hard he tries, and Finn has no qualms about shamelessly using that to his advantage. "Hi, love," he says cheerfully, flashing Harry his best, brightest smile.

Glancing over at him, Harry merely raises an eyebrow, but Finn swears he can see Harry's lips twitch with amusement even as Harry tries to keep a straight face, and it gives Finn the courage to sit down next to him.

"James?" Harry asks incredulously. "Really?"

Even though he probably shouldn’t, Finn laughs and dares to scoot closer, slipping an arm around Harry's back. "I love you?" he tries.

Harry huffs and shoves at him, but it's playful and he doesn’t move away from Finn. "You're an idiot," he deadpans. "You didn't fool anyone, not with that smirk."

This is actually going much better than Finn expected. "I didn’t lie, though," Finn points out, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and nosing at Harry's neck. "You are my baby, my pretty, pretty baby."

The shiver Harry can't hide makes Finn smile.

"Not for much longer if you keep that up!" Harry warns, but Finn doesn't pay the threat any mind, not when Harry bites his lip and sends all the blood rushing to Finn's groin.

"Oh, you don't mean that," Finn says, trailing his lips up Harry's neck and across his cheek. Raising his hand, Finn cradles Harry's jaw and turns his head. "You love me. Just like I love you." 

Finn breathes the words over Harry's lips, and the smile Harry gives him in return, sweet and beautiful and just so _Harry_ , says more than words ever could, and Finn's breath catches. 

"I do. I really do," Harry whispers, holding Finn's eyes and making Finn's chest feel overfull with all that he's feeling.

And then Harry's closing that last little distance between them and kissing him, fitting their mouths together so perfectly that Finn's sure that's how they're meant to be. Making an urgent, low sound, Finn surges forward, sliding his hand back to tangle in the curls he loves so much and slipping the other behind Harry's back, drawing him impossibly closer.

Harry eagerly reciprocates, practically climbing on his lap, and Finn groans. It feels good, so good like it always does, and Finn never wants to give this up, give Harry up, and if the heated, enthusiastic way Harry's kissing him is any indication, Harry feels the same. And really – Finn couldn't ask for more.

**  
 **END**  
**


End file.
